ヘア佐久間
by Syifaa
Summary: "Kenapa aku tidak merasa lega?"  Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang ingin kulakukan  Pahit…    Aku merasa tidak enak meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian. Padahal Kazemaru lah yang


Halo ! Makasih udah repot-repot **mau **ngebaca nih fic pertama saya(masih pemula).

Arigato banget ya slamat membaca!

**ヘア佐久間 **** . . .**

Pagi itu, beberapa anggota inazuma japan sudah berlatih di lapangan. Seperti Sakuma,bersama Kidou dan Fudou. Kali ini Sakuma sedang unjuk gigi ke Kidou, begitupun juga Fudou. Terjadi lah perselisihan antara Sakuma dan Fudou. Kidou yang melihat mereka berdua bertengkar hanya bisa terdiam. Kidou melihat keluar lapangan ternyata ada Goenji dan adiknya Yuka sedang makan gulali. Oiya sekarangkan hari libur? Kenapa kita latihan?(Author tidak tahu.. -,-*plaaak)

Fudou mulai memainkan bola dengan santai. Sakuma yang melihat itu juga tidak mau kalah dia mulai merebut bola itu dari Fudou walaupun cara merebutnya sedikit susah. Sakuma segera mengoper bola itu ke Kidou. Tentu saja Fudou nggak diem aja ngeliatin Sakuma sama Kidou main berdua. *Smirk ala Fudou itu muncul. Fudou menyeleding Sakuma dari belakang, Al hasil Sakuma terjatuh dan ngamuk.

"Apa-apaan sih!" Teriak Sakuma.

"Maaf, Sakuma-kun.. tidak sengaja."Jawab Fudou dengan santai tidak lupa dengan smirk-nya.

"Gh…! . . . Terserah!"Teriak Sakuma berusaha menenangkan diri.

Ngomong-ngomong.. dimana Kidou? Sakuma dana Fudou heran.

"Oi ! Fudou! Sakuma! Aku pulang duluan! Hari ini kan libur!"Teriak Kidou di luar lapangan.

"Li-libur ya? Aku baru tahu"Kata Sakuma.

"Ah.. aku udah tahu kok.." Jawab Fudou.

"Terus kenapa kamu ikut kita latihan? Padahal kamu bisa liburan!"Teriak Sakuma Emosian.(Sabar ya Sakuma..)

"Hh.. bukan urusanmu, klo gitu aku juga mau liburan da-dah Sakuma-kun."Jawab Fudou meninggalkan Sakuma.

"**Sakuma POV"**

Karena Kidou dan Fudou udah pergi, Ya udah aku pulang aja deh. Di perjalanan tiba-tiba, adiknya Goenji, Yuka menangis. Aku menoleh sebentar, tapi sebaiknya aku pergi saja itu bukan urusanku. Lalu, tiba-tiba lagi aku meraba-raba rambutku seraya berkata "Apa ini?" Saat itu Yuka juga menunjuk-nunjukku. Aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Yuka yang sedang menangis.

"Apa ini gara-gara aku?"Pikirku.

Sebuah manisan yang lembut menempel bahkan hampir menyatu seperti shampoo di rambut**ku**. Manisan itu bisa disebut juga dengan gulali. Jangan-jangan itu gulali Yuka? Tapi siapa yang melakukannya? Kok bisa? Pokoknya sekarang yang lebih penting aku harus minta maaf kepada Yuka.

"Maafkan aku Yuka! Nanti kakak belikan Gulali yang baru"Aku minta maaf sambil bungkuk2.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakuma, ini bukan salahmu biar aku aja yang ngurus Yuka, masalahnya sekarang itu rambutmu."Jawab Goenji, sepertinya penuh dengan perhitungan sampe rambutku juga dikhawatirkan.

"Terimakasih Goenji!"Jawabku.

Tunggu, rambut **ku**? Oiya! Gimana nih! Sebelum itu! Ada yang lebih penting! Yuka tidak mungkin melempar gulalinya ke rambut**ku** dengan sengaja! Walaupun tidak sengaja, Gulali itu akan jatuh ke tanah bukan ke rambut **ku** kecuali Yuka lebih tinggi dariku. Dan itu tidak mungkin Yuka yang melakukannya! Bagaimana dengan Goenji? Tidak tidak mungkin. Goenji masih murni(plaaak). Pasti ada udang di balik batu!

Lalu Kulihat Fudou yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Lalu ia melihatku sambil berkata,"Model rambut yang bagus, Sakuma-kun!"

"Apaa! Ini semua pasti gara2 Fudou! Tapi gimana caranya?"Teriakku dalam hati.

Aku bejalan bungkuk tanpa arah dengan model rambut begini.. Lalu aku bertemu dengan Kazemaru.

"Hai sakuma! ( ̂₀ˆ)/" Sapa Kazemaru.

"Hai…"Jawabku dengan lesu.

"Kenapa dengan rambutmu?"Tanya Kazemaru.

"Uukh.. yah.. kena gulali.."Jawabku makin depresi(makin bungkuk).

"Sakuma.. ng.. ke salon yuk.."Ajak Kazemaru dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Hah? Emang kenapa?"Aku segera berdiri dan melihat rambut kazemaru yang basah terkena suatu krim.

"Kau lihat sendiri, ini es krim. Tadi Kapten tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya di atas kepalaku."Jawab Kazemaru sedikit loyo.

Saloon! Iya! Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan itu dari tadi. Aku segera menarik tangan Kazemaru dan berlari menuju salon terdekat. Tapi kami bertemu dengan Haruna dan Aki, mereka berdua itu perempuan. Ya.. perempuan aku tahu itu. Perempuan! Mereka suka main dandan-dandanan. Mereka gemes melihat rambut kami. Kulihat wajah Kazemaru yang sudah memucat, seperti akan diserang monster aja. Aki dan Haruna menatap kami dan tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang Dingiiiiiiiiiiiiin… merinding. Dengan spontan kami bilang permisi dan Kabur begitu saja.

Hah..hh.. cape banget lari dari mereka.. (Padahal mereka nggak ngejer lho..). Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke salon. Di perjalanan kami bertemu dengan Natsumi dan Fuyuka! Tapi apa yang perlu ditakutkan? Mereka sepertinya tidak maniak dengan dandan-dandanan.

"Sakuma-kun, Kazemaru-kun? Ada apa dengan rambut kalian?" Tanya Fuyuka sepertinya khawatir.

"Ceritanya panjang.. ^^lll" Jawab Kazemaru.

"Ckrek.. ckreek.."Terdengar suara seperti suara gunting. Suara itu berasal dari gunting yang dipegang oleh….

"Na..Natsumi!"Teriak aku dan Kazemaru.

"Rambut kalian mengerikan!"Teriak Natsumi sepertinya jijik dengan rambut kami.

Teriakan itu menusuk kami dengan sempurna.

"Iya, memang benar aku sangat benci rambutku yang sekarang.."Tangisku dalam hati.

"Karena itu Natsumi-san.. kita mau pergi ke salon.. biarkan kami pergi ya..?"Kata Kazemaru merinding.

"Ooh.. Kalian mau ke salon? Kenapa tidak bilang haha maaf ya.."Jawab Natsumi, wajahnya seperti habis direbus.. berkeringat dan merah, pasti malu banget teriak kaya tadi.

Kami segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju salon(haduh.. jauh bgt ya..). Di depan salon kami bertemu dengan Suzuno dan Haruya. Kami tidak terlalu akrab dengan mereka jadi kami tidak peduli.

Lanjut saja Kami membuka pintu salon itu. Tapi sebelum mebuka pintunya ada teriakan di dalam salon itu. Duh.. ke salon aja mirip anak kecil ke dokter gigi. Masuklah kami ke dalam salon itu. Di salon itu ternyata pengunjungnya banyak. Jadi kami harus duduk di bangku penunggu. Dan tidak kami sangka-sangka. Kami bertemu dengan…

"Te.. terumi?" Sapa Kazemaru.

"Eeh? Kalian? Sedang apa di sini?"Tanya Terumi(nggak liat apa klo rambut kazemaru sama Sakuma kaya gitu..)

"Sama sepertimu"Jawabku dan Kazemaru. Ternyata Terumi rambutnya bernasib sama dengan kami. Rambutnya terkena…

"Permen karet"Kata Terumi.

"Permen karet? Itu kan susah di bersihkan?"Teriak aku dan Kazemaru serempak.

"Kenapa bisa kena permen karet?" Tanya Kazemaru.

"Tadi, Aku Suzuno dan Haruya sedang pergi ke toko permen. Di sana permen yang tersisa hanya tinggal permen karet dan lollipop besar(kasian.. dapet sisaan) Permen karet hanya ada dua buah sedangkan lollipop masih banyak. Kami semua rebutan permen.. dan.."

"Udah! Lanjutin intinya aja!"Teriak aku dan Kazemaru.

"Suzuno dan Haruya dapet permen karet sedangkan aku nggak.. mereka lomba tiup2an, siapa yang paling besar dan saat balon mereka meledak, akulah korbannya. Aku menyeret mereka ke sini dan mereka harus bertanggung jawab atas rambutku atau tidak, mereka akan kubotakin haha"Jawab Terumi dengan aura gelap.

Kazemaru&Aku: Sweatdrop

"Ooh.. pantas tadi mereka ada di depan salon"Pikirku.

Kami terus menunggu ternyata ngantrinya nauzubillah panjang banget. Lalu ponsel Kazemaru berbunyi.

"Halo? Dasar! Masih lama.. Ooh.. hah? Kapan? Iya, oh gitu. Oke deh.."Kata Kazemaru di ponsel.

"hei, hei ! Dari siapa tuh?"Tanya Terumi(plaak).

"Hahaha" Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Huh! Ngaco! Ini dari Endou katanya dia lagi nyiapin kembang api buat nanti malam festifal.

"Festifal? Sekarang ada festifal yaa?"Tanyaku.

"Iya, dari jam 11 tadi sampe 7 malem nanti."Jawab Terumi.

"Sakuma? Kamu nggak tau kalo hari ini ada festifal?"Tanya Kazemaru.

"I-iya, aku cuma tau kalo hari ini libur."Jawabku.

"Berarti kamu harus cepat selesai potong rambutnya! Kamu harus dateng, nanti nyesel! ini festifalnya cuma 3 tahun sekali.

"Hah! 3 tahun gimana? Emang ini festival apa? Oiya sekarang jam berapa?"Tanyaku histeris nggak tau apa-apa.

"Enggak tau.. tapi stand-nya lucu-lucu loh! Sekarang jam 5!"Jawab Terumi yang udah pergi ke banyak stand.

"Gimana nih tinggal 3 jam lagi? Aku mau ke festifal nya.."Rengekku.

"Satu-satunya cara buat ngilangin gulali di kepalamu itu, cuma ngantri ber-jam-jam di salon ini. Tapi ada cara lain kok yang cepet." Kata Kazemaru.

"Apa?"Tanyaku dan dan Terumi penasaran.

"Dari tadi aku mau pake cara ini tapi resikonya terlalu besar."

"Iya? Apa!"Tanyaku dan Terumi makin penasaran.

"Kita gunting rambut kita sendiri.."Jawab Kazemaru dengan suara yang kecil dan pelan.

". . ."Semua terdiam.

Kazemaru benar. Hanya itu cara tercepat untuk bisa ke festifal. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Kidou dan Fudou yaa? Ah! Jangan mikir yang macem-macem dulu! Yang penting sekarang gimana dengan rambutku. Baiklah aku akan menggunting rambutku sendiri! Tunggu.. aku nggak bisa gunting rambut seorang diri nanti model rambutku ancur? Yah..

"Minta guntingin orang aja!"Kazemaru ngasih ide.

Siapa? Fudou? Engaaak! Nanti model rambut saya bisa kayak dia! Endou? Dia lagi sibuk mempersiapkan kembang api. Tobitaka? Aku tidak begitu menyukai model rambutnya. Kidou? Tidak aku tidak bisa berpenampilan seperti ini. Goenji? Tadi aku sudah merepotkannya gak sopan kalo minta guntingin rambut. Hiroto? Mm.. Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya.. Toramaru? Aku rasa tidak. Fubuki? Jangan-jangan. Setelah sekian lama berpikir ide hebat pun muncul.

"Kazemaru!"Teriakku.

"Eeeh? Iya? Kenapa?"Jawab Kazemaru+sweatdrop.

"Gunting rambutku!"Teriakku lagi.

"Aku tidak ahli soal itu!"Kazemaru menggeleng.

"Terserah yang penting gunting aja!"Paksaku

"Iya deh, iya!"Jawab Kzemaru nyerah sambil menggunting rambutku.

"_Ckreek.. ckreek.. ckrek.."_

"_Aku menunduk, tidak melihat ke cermin, karena aku sudah sangat lama tidak potong rambut"_

Terumi memerhatikan aku dan Kazemaru yang lagi sibuk berdua. Sepertinya dia juga jarang ngeliat orang potong rambut. Beberapa menit kemudian.. sekitar jam setengah 6 aku selesai dipotong.

"Selesai!" Jawab Kazemaru menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

Rambutku…

Aku melihat wajahku di cermin. Si.. siapa tuh?

"Wa.. Sakuma keliatan lucu ^^ Kazemaru potongin aku juga dong!"Kata Terumi dengan puppy eyes no jutsu-nya.

"Apa? Terumi juga?"Kata Kazemaru tidak percaya.

Akhirnya sekitar jam 6 kami selesai potong rambut. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan model rambut pendek seperi **cowo **ini. Oiya! Aku ini kan cowo! Pokoknya yang lebih penting aku harus pergi ke festifal sebelum jam 7! Aku pun berlari.

"Hei bagaimana denganku?"Teriak Kazemaru, sepertinya dia juga mau ke festifal. Wajahnya sudah lemas seraya berkata "sudah berakhir" atau bisa dibilang dia udah pasrah. Dia tidak mau ditinggal.

"Kau bisa potong sendirikan?"Teriakku sambil melihat jam dinding.

"Enak saja ini rambut berhargaku(?) lebih baik aku ngantri berjam-jam di salon!"

"Dan kamu akan kelewatan festifalnya?"Teriakku lagi.

. . .

Kulihat rambut kazemaru yang sudah kaku dan juga lengket. Sekarang udah jam 6, satu jam lagi festifal akan berakhir. Suasana dan aura Aku, Terumi dan Kazemaru menjadi suram.

"Mm.. Sakuma.. Biar aku saja yang mengantri di sini bersama Kazemaru. Kau duluan saja, lagi pula kasian kan kamu belum pergi ke festifalnya? Iya kan Kazemaru?"Kata Terumi.

". . . Iya"Kata Kazemaru mengangguk pelan sambil memalingkan mukanya dariku.

"Iya, terimakasih!"Aku segera meninggalkan mereka. Aku berlari secepatnya..

"_Kenapa aku tidak merasa lega?"_

_Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang ingin kulakukan_

_Pahit…_

Aku merasa tidak enak meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian. Padahal Kazemaru lah yang memotong rambutku, tapi ini balasan terimakasihku. "Meninggalkannya"

"_Aku ini egois"_

Aku berhenti dari larianku. Dan melupakan keegoisanku untuk pergi ke festifal itu. Aku lari berbalik arah menuju mereka lagi.

Hatiku penuh dengan penyesalan, aku harap mereka masih menungguku. Ha.. ha.. untuk apa mereka menungguku sedangkan aku sendiri sudah meninggalkan mereka. Tubuhku sudah lelah berlari. Akhirnya aku sampai di Salon itu. Kazemaru dan Terumi sudah tidak ada di bangku penunggu salon sudah terlihat sepi. Itu berarti mereka sudah melakukan pembersihan rambut.

Sepertinya aku terlambat. Untuk apa tadi aku memikirkan mereka. Aku memang bodoh. Harusnya aku memiliki pendirian. Tapi keputusanku untuk kembali melihat mereka adalah pendirianku. Sudah jam 7.. festifal sudah berakhir ya.. Aku berbalik dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan salon itu.

"Sakuma?"Kata seseorang. Sepertinya aku mengenal suaranya.

"Ka.. zemaru..?"Jawabku sambil menoleh ke arahnya. Rambutnya sudah bersih belum terpotong, sepertinya salon sudah selesai membersihkannya.

"Ngapain kamu di sini!(loh kok ngusir?) Festifalnya gimana?"Tanya Kazemaru dengan wajah sedikit shock.

"Aku, tadi .. "Jawabku terpatah-patah bingung mau bilang apa.

"hm..?"Kazemaru memasang wajah bingung innocent-nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Terumi mana?"Tanyaku.

"Dia diseret Haruya sama Suzuno gara2 kelamaan"Jawab Kazemaru.

"Aku nggak mau ke festifal sendiri nih.. temenin yuk!"Ajakku blak-blakkan.

"Tapi bukannya festifalnya udah selesai?"Jawab Kazemaru

"Cuma ngeliat-liat kok.. ya?"Bujukku setengah hidup.

"Ok! Haha"Jawab Kazemaru.

Kami pun berjalan ke arah festifal. Kulihat tempat festifal yang gelap tanda sudah selesai. Lalu..

"_Pyaaar !"_

_Cahaya terang yang besar berpijar menyinari malam seperti bintang_. Cahaya itu adalah kembang api. Kembang api? Kalau begitu, festifalnya..

"Iya.. masih berjalan.."Kata Kazemaru berbicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya.

"Dari siapa? Kazemaru?"Tanyaku.

"Endou, aku merasa menyesal tidak bisa melihat kembang apinya dari dekat.. tapi.."Sebelum Kazemaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya.. ponsel Sakuma berbunyi.

"Halo? Eh? Baik!"Sakuma segera menutup ponselnya.

"Siapa? "Tanya Kazemaru.

"Kidou, ia menahan Endou dan lainnya untuk menyalakan kembang api kedua dan ketiga sampai kita tiba di sana! Ayo ini kesempatan kita!"Aku menarik tangan kazemaru sambil berlari. Kami berdua berlari sekencang-kencangnya

"Oi Kazemaru! Ayo kita taruhan siapa yang paling cepat dia menang!"Teriakku.

"Ok! Boleh aja! Apaan?"Tanya Kazemaru.

"Terserah kamu!"Teriakku sambil membalap Kazemaru perlahan.

Aku lupa soal kecepatan lari Kazemaru. Ia membalapku dengan sangat cepat.

"Hei! Hei! Yang terakhir sampai di Festifal harus di potong lagi rambutnya!"Teriak Kazemaru dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Apaa!"Teriakku sambil memegang-megang rambutku.

Kazemaru berlari sangat cepat aku sudah tidak tahan.. jarak festifal tinggal 10 langkah lagi. Tiba-tiba Kazemaru terjatuh! Horee! Ada kesempatan ! itulah kesempatanku membalapnya dan..

"_Menang!"_

"Apa-apan tuh tadi? Tidak adil"Keluh Kazemaru. Itu berarti Kazemaru rambutnya dipotong juga. Pemotongan rambut Kazemaru hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 menit karena rambutnya yang rapi dan halus. Aku hanya perlu memotong kuncirannya dan merapikan kembali rambutnya.

Kazemaru menolak tapi berkali-kalipun dia menolak, taruhan tetap saja taruhan. Itulah pria(plaak).

"Aku tidak ingin kamu botak, Sakuma-kun"Kata-kata pelan itu terdengar di telingaku. Seperti suara..

"Fudou!"Pikirku dalam hati. Sepertinya tadi dialah yang membuat Kazemaru terjatuh.

Aku mencari Fudou tapi sepertinya dia sedang di tempat rahasianya. Fudou memang lebih suka menyendiri jika ada kerumunan orang.

Setelah rambut Kazemaru selesai dipotong, wajahnya memerah mungkin karena model rambutnya yang tidak biasa. Kazemaru merah banget wajahnya aku sampe sweatdrop.

"Kazemaru! Sakuma!"Teriak Endou dan kidou.

"Kapten! Kidou!"Balas kami berdua.

"Ada apa dengan rambut kalian?"Tanya Endou.

"Ceritanya panjang haha"Jawab kami berdua.

"Yang penting kalian udah dateng.. ayo lanjutkan kembang api nya."Kata Kidou.

"_Pyaaar"_

"_Pyaaash"_

Akhirnya kami bisa menonton kembang api dan menikmati festifal..

e-end? Tunggu bagaimana dengan Terumi? Dia bilang festifalnya berakhir jam 7? Lalu kami bertemu dengan Terumi sedang asik dengan cemilan dan fansnya(gara-gara rambutnya Terumi).

"Wah! Halo kalian !"Sapa Terumi dengan santai.

"Hei! Katamu festifalnya berakhir jam 7?"Tanyaku sedikit geregetan.

"Oiya.. haha maaf ya, aku lupa! jam 7 itu mulai kembang apinya.. Suzuno bilang fes-nya berakhir jam 10 malem haha"Jawab Terumi dengan wajah polos benar-benar innocent.

"Gubraak"Aku terjatuh tapi aku senang mendengarnya.

Kulihat Kazemaru sedang tertawa bersama Endou. Tachimukai dan Tsunami nunjuk-nunjuk ke langit. Kidou dan aku jajan makanan dan souvenir. Fubuki main game tangkep ikan bersama Hijikata dan Someoka. Hiroto bersama Ryuuji tiduran di rumput luas. Goenji, bersama adiknya dan Toramaru sedang bermain dengan kucing. Dan teman-teman yang lain sedang bersenang-senang dan berkeliaran entah kemana.

Terakhir.. aku menemukan Fudou di atas pohon sedang tiduran mungkin ia tertidur. Aku melihatnya dari bawah.

"Kau adalah orang yang merepotkan sedunia! Ini semua cuma gara-gara rambut! Jujur saja aku tidak tahu ini ulahmu atau tidak, mulai dari gulali yang mengenai kepalaku sampai Kazemaru terjatuh tadi. Aku benci sekali.. Hari ini penuh dengan banyak perasaan resah, tapi.."

"_Terimakasih"_

~END~

Hahaha selesai ceritanya tapi Alur sama penetapannya kurang jelas ya? Banyak yang mau ditambahin tapi Author buru2 gara-gara pengen cepet-cepet upload nih fic(?) hasilnya kurang jelas sih tapi lumayan(bagi saya) Ok! Berakhirlah sudah! Terimakasih yang udah ngebaca ya!

Beberapa tambahan:

1. Fudou : "Aku tidak ingin kamu botak, Sakuma-kun"

Sakuma : "Fudou!"

Kazemaru : "Jadi aku nih yang botak?"

Fudou : "Nggak biar aku ga ada saingan(plaaak)"

2. Terumi : "Wah! Halo kalian !"

Sakuma : "Hei! Katamu festifalnya berakhir jam 7?"

Terumi : "Hah? Siapa yang bilang kaya gitu? Bo'ong tuh! Sakuma kamu ditipu orang! Festifalnya

berakhir jam 10 malem kok! Masih lama"

Sakuma : ". . ."

3. Sakuma : "Oi Kazemaru! Ayo kita taruhan!"

Kazemaru : "Ok! Boleh aja! Apaan?"

Sakuma : "Yang kalah harus pake baju maid dan telinga kucing!"

Kazemaru : "Whaat!"

4. Sakuma : "Aku nggak mau ke festifal sendiri nih.. temenin yuk!"

Kazemaru : "Maaf.. aku nggak bisa lagi ada acara.."

5. Rambutku…

Aku melihat wajahku di cermin. Si.. siapa tuh?

Terumi : "Wa.. Sakuma keliatan lucu ^^ Kazemaru potongin aku juga dong!"

Kazemaru :"Apa? Terumi juga?"

Orang-orang : Aku juga mau! Aku juga! Nggak bayarkan? Aku dong!

Kazemaru : Sweatdrop

**Ending beneran nih**

Sakuma: "Aku benci sekali.. Hari ini penuh dengan banyak perasaan resah, tapi.."

"_Terimakasih"_

Fudou: "Sama-sama Sakuma-kun, lain kali akan kubuat yang lebih meriah hahaha."

Sakuma: "Ke..kenapa kamu nggak tidur aja!" dark sakuma lv 3

*BAGH BUGH BAGH BUGH*

Piiiiiiiiiiiip..*sensor kekerasan

©review please..


End file.
